


Another Love

by AmouretteElizabeth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, F/F, fight me, i care more about two characters that havent even appeared on the show than the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmouretteElizabeth/pseuds/AmouretteElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet wants Clara back, but also wants to move on with her life. Song fic challenge set by my friends. Song: Another Love - Tom Odell. Ship: Harriet Watson x Clara. Contains mature themes and assassin!Harriet and bi!Harriet. Also guest appearance by Sebastian Moran.</p><p>Cross-posted on FF.Net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Harriet Watson and Clara, okay? Especially assassin!harriet watson. It's my fave.
> 
> For a song fic challenge between me and some friends.
> 
> Song: Another Love - Tom Odell

Relationships come and go, they always have done for Harriet; whether it was that hot bloke from the bar she had dated briefly a few monthis ago, to the woman her best friend Sebastian set her up with last year, relationships didn't last that long for Harriet. They never did. Harriet put it down as her lifestyle - her work simply requires too much thought and time, leaving no room for a relationship to take place.

Well, that was what she had thought until she met Clara. The wonderful French girl, with her long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes, and the soft dark skin that contrasted against Harriet's white skin. Her French accent had given Harriet butterflies, and the way her smooth hands felt when intwined with hers... Well, that was something Harriet could never think to explain. It just felt right. Like all the wrongs in Harriet's life were somehow corrected by Clara's very presence.

Then it had all turned to shit.

The truth came out about Harriet's double life - her life as an assassin and a spy all came out into the light. Harriet had admitted it to her partner, hopeful that she would understand. She had been too hopeful. Clara didn't react well - but then, who would react well to such news that their wife was an assassin?

Clara had left that night. She never came back, leaving Harriet alone in a miserable mess.

Harriet had waited for the police to turn up - she waited and waited until she couldn't wait any longer. That was when she started to drink. She realised she would rather go away for life than live alone without the one person she had ever truly loved.

It was Sebastian who picked up the pieces, as he always did for his friend. He went to live with his co-worker, helping her to recover - he did this for two reasons: 1) Jim instructed him to. Jim didn't want to lose a Watson, someone he could get close to Sherlock. 2) He was genuinely pained to see one of his oldest friends go through this.

Harriet started to date again after she had recovered. She went to the AA meetings, and she did her job and took her money - all of that came before the romantic life. She saw a woman named Lila, but her laugh reminded her too much of Clara's. She saw a man named Andrew, but he didn't do anything for her. She found herself comparing every aspect of the people she had dated to Clara, the way they talked, how they laughed and what they found amusing. The way they carried themselves, and what they found interesting. Compared to Clara, they just weren't good enough. She could date them, and she would make up excuses not to ("I'm just too busy with work right now," or "I don't feel a connection between us,"). In all honesty, though, Harriet just couldn't do it. Be with them, that is. She wanted to move on, but she couldn't. She wanted to kiss Clara. Hold Clara. Be with Clara. She wasted all her tears over Clara - she didn't cry anymore, she just hurt.

She wanted to find Clara, fight to have her back, but Harriet knew that that fight would be a fight she would lose. Nothing would bring Clara back to her. Nothing.


End file.
